


A Perfect Moment

by KaliTracer



Series: Kingsman Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps trying to propose to Eggsy but life keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is blowing up on tumblr and I've been meaning to post my ficlets here so I figure I may as well start. They aren't very long and vary in context so don't expect anything special. <3 u guys.
> 
> PROMPT: "Hartwin + "Marry me?"

Harry has had the ring in his possession for six months. Possibly everyone at Kingsman knew about it. There was a bet-early on- about when he would pop the question. Everyone had lost at this point, he was nearly sure.  
  
Merlin's long suffering sighs were amused -fond even- at first. Now he had a look of pity because it was truly ad to be wasting all this time and still have not even a sliver of an idea on how to propose.  
  
It wasn't like he had tried-just the opposite- it felt like all he did was propose.  
  
First, on the anniversary of their first mission together, Harry got them sent to one with the same ease. They infiltrated a hotel to scope out a weapons dealer. Relaxing around the pool was hardly work but it was romantic a bit and Eggsy did look good in swim trunks. Actually, it all felt nearly perfect...until Eggsy got shot.  
  
Next on their first date anniversary at Eggsy's favorite high-end restaurant. There were only four places he was willing to spend _that_ much on a meal. Everything fell into place, romantic and charming; they were having the perfect evening...until the hostess decided she was going to hold everyone at gun-point until she collected all the money from the diners.  
  
The third time they got sprayed with a chemical that turned them blue for a week.  
  
The fourth and fifth required one or both of them to undergo semi-major surgery.  
  
The sixth was stricken from the records. Merlin even deleted the back-ups.  
  
Seven involved a small nuke.  
  
Eight was currently being held prisoner in an Bolivian jail-for the remainder of his life.  
  
Nine, well Harry wasn't even sure it counted, technically he did ask, but Eggsy's earpiece had fallen into vat of acid so he didn't hear him...so partially?  
  
When he was planning a dinner for number ten a news alert on his phone told him the restaurant had just received a bomb threat.  
  
Harry closed his laptop, took off his glasses and screamed into the decorative pillow on his couch. He wondered if they would be old(er in his case) men before the chance would come for him to simply ask Eggsy 'marry me?'  
  
Everyday Harry opened the top left drawer of his office desk, staring at the little black box that held the ring he would give Eggsy to be his husband...if he ever got the timing right. It was a constant debate whether he was doing the right thing, waiting like this. He wanted the moment had to be special, even though he felt those words come to him at random moments; it never felt perfect.  
  
-Spread out naked over each other, breathing each others' air, Eggsy would hum contently in his post-orgasm bliss and Harry would mouth the words into his lover's hair.  
  
-After work, Harry would come home to Eggsy cooking, twirling in rhythm to the music in his headphones. His lover would dance and sing into a spatula, swaying his hips before stirring a pot of noodles. Harry would wait until Eggsy spun around before catching him and dipping him. Eggsy would laugh, cracking up as Harry waltzed him away into a formal slow beat dance. When they would get close, Eggsy tucked against his front, loud music still thumping through his headphones, Harry would say the words to the quiet kitchen.  
  
-There was once a lengthy fight between them. Words were shouted over comms and through doors and then finally at each other in Harry office. Eggsy had been mostly right, and Harry hadn't known how to back down gracefully. They had gone to sleep angry, Eggsy curled up on his side on his half of the bed. Harry had stayed up, waiting for the younger man to fall asleep before curling up behind him and running his hand through the small hairs by his ear. When he finally said the words, into the night where no one could hear him, Harry knew he would apologize come morning.  
  
-Late at night, Harry would wake to Eggsy walking Daisy up and down the hall because she had a bad dream. He would stand in their bedroom doorway and mumble the words under his breath, watching Eggsy, at the far end of the hall, talking to his baby sister as Daisy curled under his chin.  
  
-Once, and only once, Harry whispered them to a comatose Eggsy, swearing them in with promises to protect him and love him forever. He cried, pressing kisses to battered hands. Harry made his vows, weaving them with every tear he shed and every minute that Eggsy spent unaware of his life passing him by. Sitting by his side until he woke was a small thing compared to what Harry was prepared to keep Eggsy by his side the rest of his life.  
  
A knee bumped into his and Harry looked up as Eggsy sat down next to him. They were at the beach with Daisy and Roxy, who is chasing after the small girl, on a rare day off. Merlin helping Michelle get some things from the car and soon there would be lunch.  
  
"Not gonna take a dip?" Eggsy questions, smirking when Harry levels a glare. The water is frosty at best, it being mid-May and all.  
  
Laughing, Eggsy wrapped his arm around Harry's, taking his hand up before setting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiles a bit, moving his arm around Eggsy's shoulders and pulling him close. For a moment they are quiet, watching the waves crash onto the shoreline. The others start setting up for lunch, a blanket gets spread out, Michelle hollers for them to come eat.  
  
Harry glances over to see Daisy run for her Mum's arms to escape Roxy, who gets scooped up for a kiss by Merlin. He smiles at them as Roxy squeals and laughs into the kiss and Daisy chuckles too.  
  
"You know it's a sure thing, don't ya?" Eggsy says. The lack of content makes Harry frown and shake his head. Eggsy looks up at him, pulling away a bit so that they can see each others' face.  
  
"My answer, Harry. You know it's going to be yes, don't you?" Eggsy looks worried a bit, and more than a little earnest, and Harry can't breathe.  
  
"I...what?" He can't wrap his mind around this. There is simply no way that Eggsy could possibly kn-  
  
"I mean, Merlin said to let you work it out, but Harry, if you're doubting my answer or don't think we're ready or..." he bites his lower lip, worrying it a moment before continuing, "if you've changed your mind about the whole thing. It's okay. I still love you, and my answer is always going to be yes."  
  
The world seems to flip on it's head and Harry can only sit there and stare at the amazing man that Harry is going to marry.  
  
"I wanted it to be the perfect moment," Harry says, trying to explain. Eggsy sags a bit, in relief that it isn't that last bit, then shrugs and looks over at their family and smiles.  
  
"I think you've been looking to hard," Eggsy says. Harry's gaze drifts over to Daisy rocking in place as she eats a good piece of fruit. She giggles, offering it out to Roxy who fake eats on it before letting it go back to the little girl. Merlin has his arm around Roxy's waist, and keeps eating things off her plate when she wasn't looking. Michelle snaps pictures of Daisy who chases after some birds to feed them the piece of fruit. Eggsy chuckles as he stands up, taking up Harry's hand with him.  
  
"Come on, they'll eat it all," he says, tugging on Harry's hand.  
  
Harry stands only to drop properly to one knee. He doesn't have the rings, but he knows now they don't matter. It never did. Eggsy turns, confused and then his eyes widen when he sees Harry.  
  
"Eggsy, please, marry me?" he asks.  
  
Grinning, Eggsy drops to his knees too. He hooks his arms up around Harry's neck and nods. The broad grin on his face, Harry knows this is all the answer he needs, but Eggsy finally does answer him.    
  
"Yes, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FF.net
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
